Tradehall
"We shall build a great settlement to repair the Crown Peaks of Bahamut, let it stand where we brought down Ulbom crashing as he fled. Many of you wish for us to push out farther but I dare not claim governance over Hesperus's and thus will not tread upon his lands. Build up Tradehall as not only a warning to the dragons that we will heal from their transgressions but a sign to Zalumid that we will maintain the trade and be an ally even if not a guarded one." - Rydia Tandiril Description The city of Tradehall was built early in the 4th Sanctus Era, as part of Rydia Tandiril's plan to heal the lands of the Kingdom of Zoulan. Many druids focused on raising the stone to create a wall between the mountains of the Crown Peaks of Bahamut. Today the massive hub of trade between the Zalumid Empire and the Kingdom of Zoulan sees one of the most open borders between any two Yedrian nations. One of the few gates in Yedrian kingdoms which is open multiple times per day, those with a keen eye sees that it is nature which opens the pair of large stone carved doors. Current Government The current government of Tradehall is run by a renown ranger known as Castien Taleme. As the Nature Speaker (functions much like a mayor) he not only oversees the day to day dealings of his people but he is in direct command of the Dragonspine Archers. To the south of Rydia's Walk, there stands two governmental buildings The Branching Halls and the Halls of Expedition. Every season Castien Taleme must send an envoy to Fallgarde with reports of the state of nature around Tradehall to the Elder Nature Speaker. Once a year he must journey to the capital and give this in person as part of his responsibility. While one would think of magical means making these journies easier it is the tradition that they make the journey on foot to be one with nature. Day to Day Life The day to day life in Tradehall mostly consists of three separate yet equal groups within the city. First, the Craftsmen and Traders are arguably the most lucrative portion of the groups. While many of those with skills are placed in a high demand due to the nature of the city these hard workers gain a large portion of the coin and generally are able to move into The Nested Rose. Secondly, the guard and Dragonspine Archers make up the militant wing of the city groups. With their focus on law and order, while having to deal with many whose beliefs may not follow that of the Kingdom of Zoulan the guard portion of this grouping also acts as ambassadors to negotiate around any diplomatic issues. Thirdly, the manual or unskilled laborers work the jobs which maintain the city and the farms outside. While coin wise they do better than some of the less profitable cities they have little chance to move upwards in the society. Some will eventually take to a life of crime (if they are not afraid of banishment to the wilds) or attempt to become a caravan guard which can be very dangerous. Districts * The Sunflower Bazaar * The Nested Rose * The Huddled Grove * Rydia's Walk History 4th Era * In year 479 of the 4th Sanctus Era, Tradehall was officially declared a city. 5th Era * 6th Era * Age of Heroes * Rumors * Draroth the Golden Scales of the Sun, has arrived and pledge themselves to the city of Tradehall. He seeks to be there at Morrael, the Taker of Life's final moments. * There has been an increased amount of Black Dragons in the Kroviss Glades. Interactions Npc Codex * List of Native NPCs. Outsider Interactions * While the general people outsiders will deal with are friendly enough and will speak in the common tongue, many of those not involved in the mercantile ways do not seem warm to outsiders. Dragonborn (Metallic) Reactions * The people of Tradehall are relatively welcoming to the members of the Metallic line of Dragonborn. While still shy at first they tend to warm up to them once they have seen a few good interactions. Dragonborn (Chromatic) Reactions * The reaction to Chromatic Dragonborn is very harsh. While they will not upright raise arms and attack they will likely give intentional misinformation or attempt to make even just getting across the city a bit more difficult. Category:Cities Category:Yedria Category:Yedria Cities